


Marked

by Christywalks



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: 在那里，有五个被纹上的字母，虽然看起来因为缺欠保护而发炎红肿，但字母仍然很清晰。STARK





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ao3存档

 

托尼将自己缩在沙发最深处，用抱枕和毯子挡住脸，除去旁边桌上半杯凉透的咖啡外让人根本没法一眼看出这里还坐着一个人。所以当克林特拖着脚步走进公共区时，他根本没意识到托尼正躲在角落里盯着他看，径直冲向厨房台面上的咖啡机。托尼看到他满身都是泥渍，手指在触到储物柜雪白的柜门时留下两个乌黑的指头印。很快咖啡已经就绪，克林特端起咖啡杯喝了一大口，吐出一声颤抖的叹息。他靠在料理台上，像是体力被耗尽了一样捧着咖啡杯闭上了眼睛。

 

托尼知道自己想干什么。他想立刻从层层裹住他的毯子与抱枕的束缚中挣脱出来，走过去——撞过去，抱住克林特的腰，不在乎克林特身上的泥土会毁掉自己身上这件心爱的T恤，把脸埋在克林特的颈窝，用胡子蹭着那里敏感的皮肤，感受克林特在几秒种后迟疑地抬起手回抱他，就像他每次出了太长的任务后都会做的那样，仿佛他不确定托尼在过去这么久之后还会记得他。然后克林特会说点什么，声音沙哑低沉，带着胸腔一起轰鸣共振，也许关于任务也许只是无关紧要的话，而托尼只是用力抱住他，坚实，温热，就在这里。

 

然而有的时候，托尼也喜欢就像这样，从隐秘的角落里盯着克林特看。陌生的距离感让克林特看起来似乎不一样了。他的头发又脏又乱，已经看不到半点金色，纠结地贴在他的头皮上；他垂落的睫毛即使在这个角度看过去依然长而浓密，一弧沉静的暗金色，偶尔随着他的呼吸而翕动；他的手，左手仍然戴着射箭指套，右手的手背则敷着一块干净的创口贴，托尼知道他会在片刻后小心翼翼地拖起那只手亲吻，但不是现在；而他的整个人，好像没骨头一样靠在料理台上，那么疲惫，苍白，瘦弱，仿佛眨眼间就会像泼在地面上的水一样无声流走，和托尼近距离感受到的坚实可靠全然不同。

 

然后，克林特在这个时候举起咖啡杯一饮而尽，拖着疲惫的步伐转身离去。托尼只看了他的背影半秒就从沙发上跳了起来，将身上的三个抱枕全都撞在地上。从背后看过去克林特和刚才冲进公共区时完全不一样了——也许一杯咖啡让他现出了原型——但他脚步沉重，走得非常慢，而且看起来甚至还有点瘸。

 

托尼在心里咒骂了一声神盾和他们不靠谱的医生，赤着脚朝克林特的身后追过去，拍打冰冷地砖的声音让克林特猛地停下脚步，浑身上下的肌肉都紧绷起来。托尼知道这也是克林特的习惯，在他刚刚结束任务的很长一段时间里，他会一直以为自己仍然在战场上，无时无刻警觉敏感，提防着从各个方向飞来的子弹与匕首。

 

“克林特。”于是托尼叫出声，并满意看到对方紧绷的身体在瞬间放松下来。他消除了彼此间最后一点距离，然后就像他刚才想象过的那样，从身后紧紧抱住克林特，将鼻尖埋在他露出作战服领口的脖子上。克林特身上的味道并不好闻，汗味铁锈味混着火药味，但藏在这下面一星半点的弓蜡味道却又那么特别，让他瞬间安下心来。他紧紧抱住克林特，好几秒都没有说话，而克林特的手也抬起来握住托尼的手，掌心热度依旧。

 

“欢迎回来。”托尼对着克林特的脖子喃喃低语，而克林特低笑了一声，带着点力度从托尼钳人的拥抱中挣脱出来，转过身。克林特的眼皮有点肿，黑眼圈也很重，但眼皮之下的虹膜是托尼在这段时间里最想念的蓝绿色，一潭让托尼沉溺其中无法挣脱的湖。他的胡茬比往常要重，但此刻嘴角微微翘起，露出在脸颊黑色污渍掩映下越发白的牙齿。

 

“嘿。”克林特只用了一个音节和托尼打招呼，然后他向后退了一步。“我需要洗个澡， ** _立刻_** ，所以待会见。”

 

“等等。”托尼突然想起来自己这样冲过来的原因，“我们得先下楼一趟。”

 

克林特的眉毛微微挑起来。“有什么比我洗的干干净净还要紧的事吗？”

 

托尼偏了偏头，组织着语言。他知道克林特痛恨别人向他指出他身上的伤，但他不能冒险。“你的腿。我刚才注意到你走路有点瘸。我猜神盾的医生肯定没像我那样盯着你的屁股看。”

 

克林特眨了眨眼睛，仿佛一时间没理解托尼在说什么。下一秒托尼目睹了一件非常有意思而且他几乎从未在克林特身上见过的事：克林特脸红了。甚至隔着泥渍他都能看到克林特从脖子一直红到耳朵尖。

 

“这——没什么，托尼。我很好。我现在得——”

 

“克林特。”托尼加重了语气，而克林特立刻闭上了嘴，像个被老师说教的小学生。托尼一方面惊奇克林特竟然还有这样一面，另一方面却开始控住不住自己的好奇心。看克林特这幅样子，他受的伤肯定不是很严重，但位置肯定——他开始窃笑起来，而克林特有些羞怒地瞪了他一眼。

 

“啊，见鬼。”弓箭手嘟囔起来，右手无意识覆在自己右侧大腿根上，“反正你早晚都要知道，但——总之先让我洗个澡再——”

 

“不行，现在。”克林特翻了个白眼，而托尼微笑起来，因为他知道克林特根本没法拒绝自己用这种口气下命令。

 

“现在——这里？”克林特的表情很游移。

 

托尼伸手捧在克林特耳朵下面一点的地方，自己甚至都没意识到动作里带上了些许安抚。“嘿，没事的，大厦只有我们两个——当然还有JARVIS，但他不会说出去的，你知道。”

 

电子管家意外没有插话，而克林特的眼神又游移了片刻，吞咽了一下，最终点点头。托尼咧着嘴角将他带到沙发旁边，一挥手将挂在上面的半张毯子扫到了地上。克林特站在那里和他对视许久，托尼点点头，克林特深吸一口气，开始身手迅速地脱起自己的战斗服：先是厚重的靴子，长袖外套以及里面的防弹背心，最后是有着各种各样口袋的作战裤。短短半分钟内克林特已经干净利落地脱掉了自己沾满了泥的作战服，只剩下神盾标配的黑色平角内裤，站在沙发前面。他现在的样子颇为滑稽，因为他原本露在战斗服外面的皮肤全是泥，但被包裹在衣物下面的躯体却意外干净。可是托尼已经顾不得这些了，他一眼就看到克林特刚才用手覆过的地方，他的右侧大腿根——

 

在那里，有五个被纹上的字母，虽然看起来因为缺欠保护而发炎红肿，但字母仍然很清晰。

 

**STARK**

 

“你——”托尼感觉自己的声音卡在了喉咙里，他努力吞咽了一下才勉强找回来一点，“你为什么要这么做？”

 

而克林特瞪大了眼睛，表情突然变得很惊恐。“我以为你会喜欢，所以我才——”

 

“不，你个小白痴。”托尼将克林特一把按在沙发上，然后跪在他的身前仔细查看那处纹身。纹身看上去有段时间了，发炎虽然很厉害但还没有化脓，可是托尼能看到周围皮肤上布满了青紫的指印，大概因为克林特这段时间一直在忍着不去挠伤口。“我是在问你为什么要在出任务之前搞这种把戏？你不知道这种地方发炎化脓有多危险吗？”

 

克林特仍然瞪着眼睛看着他，仿佛他还是没法理解托尼究竟在为什么生气。托尼叹了口气，低下头，用舌尖轻轻舔了一下开头的第一个字母S，而头顶的克林特立刻传来一声被扼住的呻吟。托尼知道克林特的大腿根有多敏感，因为他曾经有次甚至只靠这两边的敏感皮肤就让克林特哭喊着释放了出来，所以他根本没法想象克林特这几天究竟遭了多少罪。他想做点什么狠狠惩罚一下他身前的这个混蛋，但仅仅看着克林特像现在这样摊在公共区的沙发上，脑袋向后暴露出脆弱的脖子，胸口的肌肤因痛苦与快感而一片潮红——

 

托尼低下头，又一次吻住那块纹身，但这次他的嘴唇舌头和牙齿一起上阵，先用舌尖勾勒着那再熟悉不过的五个字母，然后用嘴唇深深浅浅地吮吸着红肿敏感的皮肤，时而在相对完好的地方用牙尖轻轻咬一口。在他的一番动作下，克林特的呻吟很快就变成了近似啜泣的喘息，托尼偶然停下几秒抬起头时，他看到克林特的头仰在沙发靠背上，左手手臂挡在眼前仿佛不想让任何人看到他的表情，而另一只手紧紧扣在沙发的皮革表面上，将那里抓出几道日后难以消退的褶皱。

 

“克林特，你现在知道我为什么生气了吗？”于是托尼故意抬起头坐直身体，伸手将克林特挡在眼前的手臂拽了下来。克林特看起来仍然很茫然，但更多是因为快感而并非迷惑，他的眼睛此刻看起来越发蓝了，眼角湿漉漉的，托尼分不清那究竟是汗水，还是他真的让克林特成功哭了出来。弓箭手低头看向他，脸颊通红，嘴角微张，眼神迷蒙，托尼感受到下半身一阵真切的痛苦，但他知道现在不是时候。

 

“我……我知道了。”克林特的嗓音比刚才更哑了，“知道自己要出任务还跑去纹身是非常愚蠢的行为。”

 

托尼的手从克林特的耳畔滑下来，落在他左侧胸口那处看起来恶意满满的伤痕上。“你有没有想过，如果你因为这点小伤影响了行动被对方抓住破绽，或者你没能跳的足够高，足够远——我不在那里，克林特，我没法保护你，而且你想象不出我在你一个人出任务的时候都在担惊受怕什么。”

 

“我知道。”克林特低下头，用前额轻轻碰了碰托尼的额头，“我保证以后不再这么做了。”

 

“这种偶尔的惊喜我还是很欢迎的，只是，别再这么蠢——”托尼揽过克林特的脖子，终于吻在他的唇上。克林特的嘴唇干裂，嘴里还带着一股咖啡的味道，而托尼的舌尖上全是舔吻伤口的铁锈味，但他们急切地吻在一起，彼此的舌头缠动。克林特的喉咙里发出低低的哀鸣声，而托尼紧紧抱住他，感受着克林特与自己肌肤相触的感觉，以及从他胸腔里传来的轰鸣，如此温暖，坚实，就在这里。

 

他的一只手向下滑落，覆在克林特的纹身上，而克林特狠狠颤抖了一下，咬住了托尼的舌头。

 

“回房间去，托尼——”他听到克林特气息不稳地朝他嘴里喘息，“别在这里，我求你，到房间里，我愿意——”

 

托尼抱着克林特的脖子，点点头，然后他们一起支撑着彼此站起身。托尼稍微向后退了一步，扫视着克林特的身体。他看起来和刚才那个靠在料理台旁边苍白疲惫地影子全然不同了。现在这个克林特，眼睛蓝得动人，皮肤潮红，嘴角带着笑，而他的右侧大腿根，那五个字母正在红肿发炎的皮肤上闪闪发亮。托尼想说些什么，像是，你永远属于我，我也永远属于你，总有一天我也要在身体上永远留下你的标记。但看着克林特的眼睛，他什么都没说，只是握住了他的手。

 

 -END-

 

看到 [@Dotsuck](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=492321259) 太太的一张图，超级喜，去求了梗写了这篇文

图在：<http://kcustod.lofter.com/post/1d5839eb_d8e0c36>

 

 


End file.
